


Convincing your metalbender

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Professor XXX [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Charles Xavier, Dom Charles Xavier, Dom Charles Xavier/Sub Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Top Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: At the end of Apocalypse, when they're in the X-basement, Charles asks, "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" Erik answers him with a smirk, "You're physic, Charles, you can convince me to do anything."
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Professor XXX [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: X-Men X-Traordinaire's Cherik Valentine's Day Exchange





	Convincing your metalbender

**Author's Note:**

> The following summary was a prompt request and I didn't know what to write for that.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" Charles asks. 

Erik responds to him with a smirk., "You're physic, Charles, you can convince me to do anything."

  
  


Charles watches him leave but before Erik makes it toward the door. Charles reads his mind. Not too deep of course just deep enough. And is surprised that Erik still WANTS him. Even after being in this wheelchair. "Sit on my lap," Charles said.

Erik then pauses and turns to Charles. "What? What did you just say?" He asks.

Charles pats his legs and offers him a seat. "Sit on my lap." He tells him again.Erik drops his bags and heads towards the man. Then finally he does as the telepath wanted. 

"Good," Charles said softly then wraps his arms around him and holds Erik close. "Tell me what you want." Charles already knew what he wanted. But he wanted Erik to say it out loud. 

"You," Erik said. "I want you." 

"I know," Charles said with a smirk. **/Kiss me./** he tells Erik. Then the metal bender leans in and kisses him. **/Beautiful. You are beautiful./** he tells him. Charles then rubs his back with his hands. **/Let's get you upstairs./** It didn't take long to sneak upstairs and bring Erik to his room. **/Transfer me to the bed./** Charles tells him.

**/You want this? Do you want me?/** Erik asks mentally. 

**/As if you have to ask./** Charles scoffs. 

**/I'm sorry. Just wanted to be sure./** Erik admits with a smile. Then Erik lifts Charles up and carefully transferred him to the bed. **/Take off your clothes./** he commands. Erik undresses and Charles loves it. **/Turn around let me see all of you./**

**/But Charles./** Erik said.

**/Did I stutter?/** Charles asks. Erik then turns around and Charles drinks him in. **/Beautiful./** He tells him again. Erik didn't see it. What Charles sees in him. And Charles hears those thoughts and frowns. 

Charles saw it all. The self-loathing and that he was not worthy of Charles. Of his love. Of any love. That he was responsible for all the pain around him, the 'corruption' of Raven, for his mother’s death, his wife and daughter's death, and for Charles’ paralysis. The soul-deep belief that Erik was poison to EVERYONE around him. He saw it all and Charles wasn’t having it. **/After all this time. You think yourself not as beautiful as I see you./**

**/What do you see in me?/** Erik asks.

**/I see a man who has been hurt far too many times that he has yet to see the beauty within himself./** Charles said with a smile. **/Come on now darling. Undress me./** Charles said. Erik gets on the bed and proceeds to do so. **/Be a dear and get the lube for me, darling./** Erik uses his powers to levitate the lube over. **/So good./** Charles tells him softly.

**/Charles I./** Erik wants to say. But Charles shushes him. 

**/Shhhh don't think. Just relax. I'll take care of you, my love./** Charles said. **/Now be a dear and straddle me./** he tells him. Then Erik spreads his legs and sits on Charles's lap again. Then Charles uses his powers to SHOW Erik his view through his own eyes. Erik on top of him. Willing and submissive. Then he rubs his hands all over Erik's body. Then he kisses Erik again. **/Beautiful. So willing./** Charles said then he kisses his neck and proceeds to leave a mark there. Once more claiming the metal bender. **/Do you like that Erik?/ He asks.**

**/Yes./** Erik said with a groan. **/Fuck Charles. You fucking tease./**

Charles couldn't help but chuckle at his response. **/Not a tease darling. Just being thorough of you. You've SEEN what I thought about you./** He said with a smirk. Then Charles bites his lover's shoulder and leaves a mark there. It causes Erik to tighten his grip on Charles. Which encouraged Charles to mark him some more. He bites his other shoulder causing Erik to moan again.

**/Charles./** Erik said enjoying this of course. But wants Charles to hurry it up already. Wants Charles to prep him so he can ride him. 

**/Eager aren't we./** Charles said with a smirk. **/Be patient Erik./** he tells him. Soon Charles reaches for the lube and opens him. Erik groans louder at the intrusion but he moans as Charles's fingers begin to do their true magic. 

**/Fuck/** Erik said closing his eyes. Then he can feel Charles's opening him up. 

**/That's right darling. Lose yourself. Focus on nothing but my touch./** Charles said sweetly. **/Relax for me/**

**/Your fingers feel good. So good inside of me./** Erik said moaning a little louder. **/Be in here. Be in my mind. My mind is yours my love./** he tells him. 

Charles moaned at the acknowledgment. **/Mine you say./**

**/Please. I want you inside of me./** Erik said pleading Charles to enter him.

**/Eager are we?/** Charles teased gently, giving his fingers another twist before he pulled out. 

**/Yes. And it's your god damn fault. You wonderful bastard!/** Erik said with a growl clearly anxious. 

Charles laughed. **/Good. I want you begging for me./**

**/Well Congratulations you got what you wanted!/** Erik said absolutely desperate for Charles' cock. 

**/I usually do./** Charles teased. Then Charles slowly rubs Erik's face. **/Tell me what you want. I want to hear it./** Charles tells him.

**/I want you inside of me. I want you. I need you./** Erik admits. Then to prove he was ready he lowered himself on Charles's cock. Erik looked at him in the eyes. **/Oh God Charles. Nice. So very nice./** he said enjoying the telepath inside his mind and body. 

Charles gazed up at him before he kissed him deeply. **/Oh my darling./** he said 

**/Oh god Charles./** he moans at his pace. **/You feel so good./** he said as he closed his eyes. Just taking in how good Charles feels inside of him 

**/That's it. You're doing so well darling./** Charles said encouragingly. 

**/Mein Gott Charles./** Erik said. 

They both lose count at how long it lasts and how many rounds. 

Erik presses his forehead against Charles and panting. **/Charles. I...can't. I won't last long./**

**/Then come on then. Let it go love./** Charles said. 

Erik groans and spills his seed on Charles. "Fuck." He mutters. 

A long time has passed in the aftermath. Hours maybe? Erik snuggles close to Charles and his head rests against Charles's chest. 

"Have I convinced you to stay?" Charles asks rubbing his hand through Erik's hair. 

".....you want me to stay?" Erik asks.

"Always," Charles said softly. 

Erik closes his eyes and just basks in the closeness with Charles. "I want to stay." 

Charles smiles and kisses his forehead and closes his eyes as well. Soon they both go to sleep in each other's arms. With the future of a life together come the morning. They both sleep rather peacefully for the first time in a long time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at bottom Erik.


End file.
